Retribution
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Randy/Adam. Companion to Stereotypical. Randy finally obtains retribution for his car, much to Adam's mortification. Slash. One-Shot. Please Review!


**Title:** Retribution

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam

**Summary:** Companion to Stereotypical. Follows Ch. 6: Real Men Have A Car Fetish. Randy finally obtains retribution for his car, much to Adam's mortification.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash, Bondage, etc.

**OOOO**

"Randy." Adam whined as he tested the durability of the handcuffs, which were linked around the metal bars of the headrest. He was also blindfolded. "Is this _really_ necessary?"

Randy rolled his eyes, even if Adam couldn't see it. The warm leather seats of the Bentley seemed to burn Adam's bare back, and he squirmed around to make himself more comfortable. "Of course it is, babe. You've tortured me."

"I didn't _torture_ you." Adam denied, his tone annoyed as he kicked at Randy's hands, which tried to draw his legs apart. Randy hissed when Adam's foot made contact with his shoulder. "We didn't have sex for a week. You'll live."

Randy smirked as he looked down at the erection that strained in Adam's jeans. "How about I leave you here for a few hours and see how _you_ like to be deprived?"

"What?" Adam's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "No! You can't do that!"

Randy slid his shirt back on and tossed Adam a dark smile. "Watch me."

"Randy? Randy! Get back here!" Adam cried, but it was useless. Randy shut and locked the door behind him.

Randy had left the air conditioner on in the car, and he also left the door to the house cracked to he could hear if his baby was seriously in distress, before he walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of water off of the counter. The kids were out with their Uncle Jeff and their Uncle Phil for the day, so Randy didn't have to worry that one of them would walk out and find their Mommy in such an awkward state. That would mortify Adam (and most likely traumatize the child), and Randy would have an even more serious case of blue balls…

Slowly, Randy wandered around the house. He tried to look like he was busy, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. The poor, unfortunate blond stretched out like that, waiting to be fucked senseless, was much too tempting to resist for any stretch of time. Finally, he plopped down in front of the television and found that the channel was set on Nickelodeon. Their son's hero, SpongeBob, was on. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but somehow he was drawn into a half hour of the mindless entertainment.

After an hour and a half went by, Randy walked back out to the car and looked at his beloved husband. The poor blond was rutting at the air, unable to obtain relief. He was just as hard, if not more so, then he had been before Randy had left him. The brunette smirked and knocked on the window. Adam turned sharply to face his husband, his face contorted in a mixture of sexual frustration and desperation. Randy smirked at him, and Adam narrowed his eyes at the smaller man. If he could have, he most likely would have cussed him out.

"You want to cooperate now, babe?" Randy asked, a fake layer of sweetness over his tone. Adam could see the lethal tint in his eyes, and if it was possible, it made him even harder.

"Fuck you, Randy!" Adam spat at him. He didn't care if that warranted more punishment. It had been _mean_ of Randy to leave him without relief.

"Ah, so I see you still have to be broken in." Randy shook his head as he made a soft 'tsk' with his tongue. Slowly, he reached down and started to unbuckle his belt. "I'll have to teach you a lesson."

If possible, Adam's eyes widened even further. "W-What… is that?" He swallowed hard.

"That beautiful ass of yours is gonna get _smacked_. One for every time that you scratched my car." Randy hissed. "And then, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you can't walk tomorrow."

Adam winced. "Did I ever mention how sorry I was about your car?"

Randy discounted his last desperate plea. "Count 'em, slut."

Randy rolled the blond over onto his stomach so that his arms crossed over his head, before he yanked his jeans down until they twisted around his knees. Adam could tell how frustrated Randy was and he knew that this wasn't the normal spanking that was foreplay… this was _punishment_. He choked on a moan as the belt came down onto his ass, coloring the pale flesh a dark, crimson red. He forced out a loud 'one'. Another one came soon after that, making a dark 'x' on his ass. Two morphed into ten, ten into twenty, and still Randy continued.

By thirty-five, Adam had tears streaking down his beautiful face. The mixture of pain and pleasure had him about to burst, and he could feel each and every strike on his rounded bottom. Some of the hits had been on the tender under curve, while others had been on the back of his thighs. He knew that he hadn't scratched Randy's car thirty-five times, but he knew that the other smacks had come from his defiance. His entire body _hurt_, and yet he still ached to cum. But after the way he had talked to Randy, he wasn't sure if Randy would deliver.

A flood of relief washed over him as Randy let the belt fall down to the floor of the car. Carefully, he rolled Adam over and their eyes locked. "Are you sorry for what you said?"

Adam sniffed and tried to hold back the tears as Randy shifted his body around. "Yes."

Randy dug his fingers into Adam's reddened thighs and Adam cried out softly. "Say it." Randy ordered.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" Adam breathed heavily as Randy released him.

"What about my car?" Randy asked, his eyes still narrowed and tinted dangerously. "Are you sorry about the fact that you keyed my car?"

"Yes." Adam could barely breathe, he was so aroused.

Randy tightened his hands around Adam's abused flesh, and the taller man cried out wantonly. "Say it."

"I'm sorry, Randy! I'm so fucking sorry! I'll never touch your car again… hell, I won't even _look_ at it." Adam exclaimed as he rut against Randy's hands. "But if you don't fuck me _now_, I'll find someone who will."

Randy's eyes darkened dangerously and, all of a sudden, Adam's calves were thrown over Randy's shoulders and two fingers were shoved into his hole, dry. Adam moaned as he thrust his body down onto the digits, not caring that the red-hot friction burned like all else. After a moment, Randy's fingers stabbed against Adam's prostate. The blond's entire body went weak as he trembled with ecstasy, and he didn't even feel it as Randy slid another finger in. In a matter of moments, the blond man was stretched and begging for it.

"You ready for it, babe?" Randy asked, his voice low and tinted with arousal.

"Oh God, yes. _Please_ fuck me, Randy. I need it baby. _Please_." Adam whined, aching to feel Randy claim him after only a week of abstinence.

"Your wish is my command, my _Queen_." Randy smirked when Adam narrowed his eyes at the younger man, but before Adam could comment, Randy removed his fingers and shoved his length in until he bottomed-out.

Randy set a quick and brutal pace, changing his angle so that the head of his cock brutalized Adam's prostate with every stroke. Adam gasped, arching his back as Randy leaned so far forward that his aching skin was stretched to the limit. His knees were pushed into his shoulders and their chests touched. Adam leaned forward as much as he could, kissing his husband with as much passion as he could muster. Randy reached between them, taking hold of Adam's neglected cock and stroking it hard and fast.

The brunette continued to pound into his taller husband, feeling the blond clench his channel around Randy's cock teasingly. The blond was barely able to contain a scream as Randy raked his blunt nails down Adam's abused backside, the final sensation throwing him over the edge. With a sigh, Adam came. He didn't even notice as some of his seed trickled down and stained the black carpeted floor… the sigh turned into a moan as Randy continued to thrust into his channel, not too far behind.

"Ah, _fuck_. Come on and cum, Randy. Cum for me." Adam tightened himself around Randy, pushing his hips down to meet every one of Randy's thrusts.

"Fuck." Randy moaned as he spilled into his husband's boneless body.

Breathless, the muscular brunette pulled out of the blond babe and immediately stuck a shirt down by his ass to catch the cum before it could stain his carpet. With the other hand, he unlocked the handcuffs and allowed Adam to fall on him in a boneless heap. They lay on the warm, leather seats, both desperately trying to catch their breath. After several moments, Adam leaned up and kissed his husband. Randy kissed him back, before he reached into his jeans pocket and retrieved a bottle of soothing salve.

He squirted some onto his hands and gently massaged it on Adam's aching cheeks. The blond moaned softly, half from the heat that was created by the motion and half from the fact that Randy's fingers ghosted over his abused hole, tempting him with another round. Adam buried his face in the smaller man's neck and moaned a little louder, feeling Randy's nether regions start to rub against his teasingly. The bastard was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"Randy?" Adam asked softly, uncertainly.

"What is it, babe?" Randy asked. He was almost afraid that Adam would want another week of abstinence. He wasn't sure he could make it another week without his baby.

"I love you." Adam said honestly, his eyes filled with remorse. "I'm sorry for what I did to your car."

"It's okay, baby. I should have paid more attention to you." Randy said. "However, you _will_ pay for it to be re-painted." Randy said calmly.

"Of course." Adam assured him.

"Good boy." Randy said, before he turned to put the salve back into his pocket. That's when he saw the cum stain on his carpet. "Adam?"

"What is it, Ran?" Adam asked innocently, totally oblivious.

"You are in _so_ much trouble, it's not even funny." Randy said, his voice eerily calm.

Adam noticed the stain and all of the color drained out of his face. "You know what? I just remembered that I left the oven on. Yeah, I better check that…"

Adam jumped out of the car and ran into the house, totally naked, with one handcuff still attached. Randy shook his head slowly. When would his blond ever learn?

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Had to write this! Please Review!


End file.
